Você terá o meu melhor
by MsARivera
Summary: Santana e Brittany estão cada vez mais próximas e o amor é posto à prova como sempre ocorre na vida. Brittana e alguns momentos de Faberry - Só pra lembrar: I do not own Glee
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Santana suspirou lentamente enquanto retirava seus livros do armário e o fechava com uma batida. Um sorriso se apoderou de seu rosto enquanto observava uma loira caminhar em sua direção. Brittany sorria. Aquele sorriso pelo qual Santana se apaixonava todos os dias, todos os segundos.

"Bom dia S" disse a loira, com um abraço apertado e entrelaçando os dedos da morena nos seus. "Como está?"

"Melhor agora que você chegou" Santan se perguntava mentalmente porque começou a ser tão melosa. A resposta estava na sua frente. Com esse pensamento, sorriu.

"Do você tá rindo S?" perguntou a loira com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e apertando levemente a mão da morena.

"Do quanto nós somos lindas juntas. Agora vem, vamos para a aula"

Agora que havia se assumido para a família, as coisas haviam mudado. Por um lado, sentia-se melhor, já que agora, podia caminhar de mãos dadas com sua namorada sem sentir a culpa lhe corroer. Por outro lado, sentia os olhos arderem e o coração apertar só de lembrar da reação de sua abuela. Estava sendo muito difícil, mas não se arrependia. Brittany era tudo que amava, tudo que importava, tudo que queria.

As horas corriam devagar. Nesse dia só iriam se encontrar no intervalo, já que possuiam poucas aulas em comum nesse dia, restando apenas a do coral. Seu coração batia rápido. Estava nervosa e com medo do que estava prestes a fazer.

Brittany já era sua, mas a loira era tão perfeita que tudo era pouco para ela. A morena caminhou devagar, e pigarreou atraindo a atenção de todos sentados à mesa.

"Brittany" a loira sentiu suas pernas tremerem, já que a morena não estava chamando-a pelo apelido carinhoso habitual. "Eu tenho algo pra você. Nós já estamos juntas à um tempo, mas eu quero fazer isso certo, porque você merece o melhor. O melhor de mim, o melhor de tudo" a morena sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para Puck que começou a introdução da música no violão.

When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love

Santana rodeou a mesa sem perder o contato visual com os doces olhos azuis. Sentia seu coração disparar e a emoção ser toda transmitida em sua voz.

When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love

A morena fechou os olhos e colocou uma das mãos da loira em seu coração enquanto cantava a música de todo o seu coração. Brittany sorria enquanto lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas. A latina poderia se desfazer em elogios quanto à beleza da loira. Ela tinha traços delicados e femininos e um doçura incomum no olhar.

The storms are raging  
>On the rolling sea<br>And on the highway of regret  
>Though winds of change<br>Are throwing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing<br>Like me yet

I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love<p>

A morena se ajoelhou em frente à Brittany e lhe estendeu um anel de prata. "B, você quer ser minha namorada?" perguntou temerosamente segurando com u

ma das mãos a mão delicada da loira

"Claro que eu quero S.. isso foi lindo.. eu amo você!" disse a loira em meio a um abraço apertado, logo em seguida unindo seus lábios em um beijo suave. As duas se separaram e ficando se olhando docemente, até ouvirem Quinn e Kurt fungarem e limparem algumas lágrimas.

"É, parece que a Santana tem uma alma e até um coração!" com isso todos caíram em risadas e Santana se acomodou do lado da namorada entrelaçando suas mãos sobre a mesa e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Sentindo a felicidade dominá-la

* * *

><p>NA: Essa é a minha primeira história e me desculpem se o primeiro capítulo foi decepcionante.

Por favor, façam críticas construtivas e reviews.

Um beijo pra todos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Santana estacionou seu carro em frente à casa dos Pierce, detendo seu olhar ao retrovisor, se maqueando. Se tornara habitual buscar a loira para o colégio e deixá-la em casa. Todo o tempo que passavam juntas parecia pouco, contando que ambas tinha que dormir em suas respectivas casas e em alguns dias passavam poucas horas juntas fora o colégio. Rapidamente mandou uma mensagem para Brittany pedindo para a mesma descer.

Ligou o rádio e fechou os olhos rapidamente encostando a cabeça no banco, pensando no que faria no fim de semana com Brittany. Desde que ela se assumiu perante a família e o colégio, elas não tiveram tempo pra um encontro de verdade. Brittany já era sua, mas Santana sentia a necessidade de impressionar a loira, de fazê-la sorrir. Pensou em cinema, jantar à luz de velas, um encontro em um parque. Nada parecia ser o suficiente para a namorada maravilhosa que tinha. Acabou sendo despertada de seus devaneios minutos depois pela loira que entrava no carro.

"Bom dia babe" a morena nunca poderia negar que surgia um sorriso bobo em seus lábios quando a loira usava apelidos carinhosos. Brittany estava com o uniforme das cheerios, uma maquiagem bem suave, porém o cabelo estava solto. 'Ela está linda' pensava a morena.

"S?" disse a loira com um sorriso travesso no lábios ao ver a expressão boba da namorada.

"Você fica mais linda a cada dia que passa" respondeu a morena atravessando o espaço entre elas e iniciando um beijo. O simples tocar dos lábios foi o suficiente para fazer um arrepio percorrer o corpo de ambas. A latina sorriu sobre os lábios finos da namorada. Eles eram quentes e se encaixavam perfeitamente os seus, assim como seus corpos. Esse pensamente fez seu corpo tremer. Sentiu a loira correr suas mãos pela sua nuca aprofundando o beijo. O beijo se tornou urgente, cheio de desejo e ambas se afastaram necessitando ar. "É melhor irmos. Não queremos um cena em frente à sua casa" disse rindo. Colocou o cinto e ligou o carro.

"Mas a gente pode terminar em casa depois da aula" a loira apertou a coxa morena por baixo da saia e piscou deixando Santana sem ar.

O caminho transcorreu normal, repleto de risadas e sem a loira retirar a mão da coxa da morena. Ambas caminharam para dentro do colégio, mãos dadas e sorrisos cúmplices no rosto.

"Meu Deus Santana! Você não consegue tirar a mão dela um segundo?" disse Kurt com a mão na cintura. "Blaine está sem graça de chamar a Brittany para ajudá-lo com a coreografia com você parecendo um polvo em cima dela. É sério, parece que você tem 8 braços. Vem cá Brittany!" a morena rolou os olhos observando Kurt levar sua namorada para a frente da sala do coral para ajudar Blaine, Mr. Schue e Sam à montar uma nova coreografia.

"É bom estar de volta" Quinn interrompeu seus pensamentos sentando com seu lado e sorrindo. Santana encarou a amiga por uns segundos. Se não a conhecesse tão bem, não teria reparado que Quinn mordia levemente o lábio o inferior, o que mostrava um tom de preocupação que a morena preferiu ignorar, sabendo que não era hora nem lugar para perguntar sobre isso.

"É, a Brittany gosta daqui. É simplesmente maravilhoso vê-la sorrindo desse modo. Vê-la tão leve, tão animada. Mesmo que pra isso eu tenha que aturar o ego da anã" Quinn riu e rolou os olhos percebendo que a latina não ia mudar mesmo. Esse era o jeito dela.

Mr. Schue passou grande parte do tempo falando sobre as Nationals e dizendo que todos deveriam ajudar de alguma forma, designando papéis para cada um. Santana ficou de ajudar Mercedes e Quinn à escolher as músicas e encaixar as vozes de cada um da melhor forma. Isso até que era fácil, o problema era que isso incluia trabalhar com o Rachel, o que a deixava bastante irritada. Isso pareceu incomodar Quinn também, que desviou os olhos para o chão ao ouvir a voz autoritária de Rachel já começando a dar ideias sobre o que e como deveriam fazer.

O sinal tocou e Mr. Schue deixou a sala juntos com alguns alunos. O barulho no corredor indicava o fim das aulas. Santana observava Brittany acompanhar Blaine em alguma parte da coreografia que eles estavama montando e ficou admirando o quão bela ela estava. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, deixavam o pescoço alvo à mostra e o decote da blusa de Brittany deixava uma visão farta devido ao local de onde a estava observando. A morena mordia o lábio, visivelmente excitada pensando nas marcas que deixaria em toda a pele branca da namorada.

"Brittany, agora você pode ir pra casa resolver o problema da Santana" provocou Mercedes causando as risadas dos outros. A latina não deixou transparecer a vergonha que sentia por ter sido pega em seus pensamentos tão íntimos.

"É, porque realmente, hoje a S estava mais chata que o normal" disse Quinn entrando na brincadeira. "Ela parece que vai sufocar alguém com mau humor matinal, agora quando está na seca é pior ainda!" os risos ecoaram pela sala e Quinn permanecia encarando a latina com uma sombrancelha levantada.

"Que foi?" Santana observou o olhar de espanto de todos ao perceberem que ela não havia respondido à nenhuma das provocações. "B não gosta que eu seja cruel com vocês" disse rolando os olhos. A loira a abraçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado nos lábios.

Todos terminaram suas atividades e saíram da sala. Santana e Brittany com as mãos unidas, conversando sobre assuntos banais quando Quinn passou esbarrando em Rachel, fazendo a pequena derrubar tudo o que tinha nas mãos. Ambas se abaixaram pra pegar os pertences e se olharam por uns segundos, logo após se levantando envergonhadas pela intensa troca de olhares. Santana sentiu um aperto na sua mão, confirmando que a namorada também havia reparado no ocorrido. Elas caminharam até o estacionamento e entraram no carro.

"Sabe, eu achei você super fofa hoje. Na verdade, você foi gentil o dia todo.." disse a loira soltando os cabelos castanhos do rabo de cavalo e inciando um beijo apaixonado. "Eu acho que você merece.." desceu os lábios pelo pescoço da latina dando leves mordidas, depois subindo novamente até a orelha da morena mordendo o lóbulo "uma recompensa.." sugou o lóbulo e deslizou a mão por debaixo da saia das cheerios fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo da namorada, que desejava por mais. "Vamos pra minha casa.."

A morena ligou o carro, abriu as janelas sentindo que nem se abrisse todas as portas do carro o calor que estava sentindo iria se dissipar. Era sempre assim, Brittany a deixava louca. Parou em frente à casa dos Pierce e Britanny abriu a porta em meio à beijos cada vez mais urgentes. Chegaram ao quarto, trancaram a porta e caíram na cama. A loira ficou de joelhos em cima da morena e tirou o uniforme das cheerios fazendo o mesmo com o da namorada jogando ambos em um canto do quarto.

A latina sentou com Brittany em seu colo e soltou o rabo de cavalo deixando os cabelos loiros caírem nos ombros da namorada. Encarou as íris azuis que só confirmaram o que ela sentia: desejo. Desceu mordendo o pescoço alvo e sugou o ponto pulsante, voltando à beijá-la com voracidade. Desceu as mãos pelas costas até o fecho do sutiã claro, jogando o mesmo para longe e interrompeu o beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior ao admirar os seios da namorada.

"S.. para de torturar" a loira puxou os cabelos da namorada que desceu os lábios sobre um de seus seios mordendo e sugando. A latina desceu uma das mãos para as coxas da loira que estava pegando fogo e se deitou trazendo a loira consigo. Rolou ficando por cima da loira e desceu beijando a barriga definida, retirando devagar a última peça que restava. Mordeu a parte de dentro das coxas se deliciando com os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios da loira. A morena saboreou a pele branca, que parecia se derreter ao seus toques, deixando Brittany cada vez mais impaciente "Anda S!"

Santana passou a língua no sexo pulsante da loira, ouvindo um gemido alto escapar dos lábios dela. A latina mordeu o clitóris e o envolveu com a língua ouvindo altos gemidos como resposta. E então, sua língua invadiu o sexo molhado da loira, explorando, conhecendo. Santana simplesmente amava a sensação que provocava no corpo de Brittany e parecia querer decorar cada centímetro daquele corpo perfeito. A loira gemia cada vez mais alto enquanto a latina, ora sugava, ora invadia a com a língua em movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. "Urggggggggghh Santana!" reclamou a loira quando a morena parou seus movimentos e subiu beijando todo o seu corpo. A loira precisava daquilo. Cada célula do seu corpo gritava por Santana.

A morena a beijou e ela pode sentir seu próprio gosto durante o beijo. Aquilo a excitou ainda mais e antes que pudesse reclamar, sentiu os dedos de Santana a penetrando. E com isso perdeu o controle e deixou a latina a levar a níveis inimagináveis de prazer. As ondas de prazer começavam a atingir e ela sentia seu corpo começando a fraquejar. Os movimentos era cada vez mais intensos e a loira sentia que não poderia segurar por mais tempo. A loira cravou as unhas no ombro da morena quase gritando o nome de Santana, sentindo seu corpo extaziar em espasmos.

"Acho que vou até abraçar a Rachel agora" disse a morena ofegando, fazendo Britanny sorrir ainda com os olhos fechados. "Eu amo você" as irís castanhas encaravam as azuis carinhosamente.

"Eu também S" a loira descansou a cabeça no peito da morena e envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços. Aquilo não era só sexo. Era cumplicidade, ternura. Era carinho. Era amor.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Depois de incontáveis beijos e trocas de carinhos, Santana conseguiu deixar a casa dos Pierce em rumo à sua. Ligou o som e dei partida no carro. Com um pensamento: a loira que deixara deitada na cama. Era torturante ter que deixá-la. Mas precisava jantar e dormir em casa. Se continuasse na casa de Brittany provavelmente não faria nenhum dos dois já que Brittany não a deixaria sair da cama. Com esse pensamento riu, lembrando que todos sempre diziam que elas eram um casal cujo o habitat natural era a cama. Mas elas também gostavam de programas de casais normais. A morena sentia falta desses momentos. Mesmo sendo melosos, tudo com Brittany era pefeito. Rapidamente pegou o telefone e discou para Quinn.

"A que devo a honra?" disse ironicamente, já que quase sempre que a morena ligava era para gritar reclamando do atraso da loira.

"Q, preciso da sua ajuda!" a morena ouviu Quinn suspirar sabendo que teria trabalho a fazer. "Estou pensando em levar a B pra sair. Mas quero que seja inesquecível. Quero fazê-la ter a melhor noite da sua vida.." a morena escutou a loira concordar animadamente e continuou contando o resto de seus planos.

"Quinn, porque a S não veio?" a loira se remexia desconfortávelmente no sofá. Sentia falta do calor do corpo da namorada, das trocas de carinhos e do modo como ficavam irresistivelmente perto quando se sentavam em um sofá. "Aliás, por onde ela anda? Ela me deixou em casa direto depois do colégio e não me ligou depois.."

"Calma B. Vamos dar uma volta no jardim?" Quinn sentia vontades da dar gargalhadas da expressão frustrada da loira que mal sabia o que a aguardava do lado de fora da casa.

As luzes do jardim estavam acesas e iluminavam o ambiente de modo suave. Não muito longe da piscina, havia uma enorme toalha cobrindo a grama, com almofadas espalhadas e uma cesta no meio. O mais atraiu a atenção de Brittany, era a morena sentada em meio à outro grupo de almofadas, sorrindo de sua surpresa. A latina piscou em agradecimento para Quinn, que as deixou, entrando na casa.

"Wow S.. isso tudo é pra mim?" indagou a loira, sentindo o coração bater acelerado no peito ao admirar a namorada. Ela estava linda, com um vestido preto e os cabelos soltos. Com a iluminação suave do jardim e a luz da lua, ela parecia ainda mais linda. Sentia-se com sorte por ter alguém tão especial do seu lado. Que cuidava tão bem dela. Que a fazia tão feliz.

"Pra você.. Pra nós. Eu sinto muito por não termos tido tanto tempo juntas esses dias. Tem tudo sido muito corrido. Quero que hoje seja especial." a morena puxou Brittany para sentar-se com ela, abrindo a cesta em sua frente. A loira sorriu e deu um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios ao ver que grande parte do conteúdo eram os lanches favoritos de Brittany. A loira levantou uma sombrancelha ao perceber que o conteúdo dos copos não era vinho e sim suco. Com um sorriso travessou disse "Está em abstinência de alcool?"

A morena sorriu o sorriso que era só de Brittany e respondeu com ternura "Eu quero que tudo seja natural esta noite. Quero que você veja que mesmo vunerabilidade sendo algo difícil pra mim, eu sou toda sua. De corpo e alma"

As duas trocaram carinhos, conversaram e se deitaram olhando as estrelas. Para Brittany, os olhos da morena pareciam brilhar mais que todas as estrelas juntas. A loira se deitou por cima da morena e ficou fazendo carinhos em seus rosto com uma das mãos, observando-a com admiração. "As vezes eu me pergunto como eu virei tão sortuda?" a morena ergue a sombrancelha sem entender e aloira se adiantou em explicar "Você sempre cuidou de mim. Desde pequenas. Me defendia, insultava os que riam de mim e não deixava ninguém se aproveitar da minha inocência. E hoje você continua cuidando de mim. Me faz sentir completa, me faz feliz. Obrigada por ser tão maravilhosa San"

A morena sentia as lágrimas correrem sua bochechas. Sua namorada é maravilhosa. Sorria em meio as lágrimas lembrando que ela achava Brittany a menina mais linda do mundo quando tinham 8 anos. As palavras nesse momento não eram mais necessárias. Santana iniciou um beijo cheio de ternura, que carregava em si, promessas e juras de amor.

O beijo se intensificou e Brittany subiu uma das mãos levando o vestido de Santana consigo. Mordeu e sugou o pescoço moreno e subiu as mãos para o zíper do vestido. Retirou o lentamente passando os dedos pela pele que queimava sobre seus dedos. Sugou a curva do pescoço e subiu para beijar o ponto atrás de orelha. Mordeu o lóbulo e aproximou sua respiração ofegante à orelha da latina. "B, eu quero tanto você.. eu preciso de você. Amo você mais do que tudo"

A loira desabotou o sutiã da namorada, lançando-o perto do vestido. Tirou suas roupas e desceu mordendo o pescoço e a clavícula, deixando marcas que ficariam visíveis por um bom tempo. Santana sentia seu corpo tremer mais a cada toque e um familiar calor aumentar entre as pernas. Brittany desceu beijando o meio entre os seios da morena, sentindo-a suspirar de prazer. Acariciou um dos seios com a mão esquerda enquanto beijava e mordia o outro. Santana apenas arfava em troca e puxava os cabelos loiros para baixo, necessitando do contato urgente.

Brittany desceu uma das mãos para a calcinha da morena, cujo o tecido estava molhado e retirou-o, apenas aumentando a ansiedade da namorada. Com uma das mãos pressionando o quadril da morena para baixo, a loira estimulou-a com movimentos circulares. Os gemidos da morena se tornaram audíveis, o que levou a loira à loucura. Brittany introduziu dois dedos na morena, que movimentava seu quadril buscando mais contato. Puxou os cabelos loiros para um beijo urgente e quando sentiu os dedos se curvarem dentro si, apenas ofegou sem conseguir mais controlar seu corpo. Brittany aumentou a velocidade e a força dos movimentos até curvar os dedos o máximo possível, fazendo a morena gemer seu nome em um tom desesperado. Aquilo foi o suficiente para Brittany chegar também. Ver a morena tão submissa, implorando por seus toques levou a loira a um nível de prazer que não sabia que existia. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o da latina, ambas ofegando e se olhando com ternura.

"Meu Deus, custava trazer um lençol pra eu não ser obrigada a ver vocês nuas?" disse Quinn com as mãos na cintura e um tom de reprovação, que logo se desfez em uma risada ao ver o quanto a morena estava sem graça.

"Quinn, era pra você estar lá dentro!" a morena rodou cobrindo o corpo da loira com o seu.

"Desculpa, ok? Eu ouvi gritos e achei que vocês estivessem se matando!" ambas caíram no riso, enquanto se cobriam com um lençol que a loira jogavam para elas. As risadas pararam quando todas se viraram para ver uma pequena, com as bochechas rosadas, olhando sem graça para elas. "Ah, gente, eu convidei a Rachel pra passar a noite aqui. Eu precisava de ajuda com algumas coisas e não queria segurar vela sozinha" explicou a loira, olhando para o chão sem graça.

"Tem certeza que você vai segurar vela?" disse Santana, recebendo um tapa no braço e um olhar de reprovação da sua loira, que estava quieta até o momento. Um clima tenso se instalou no local e Rachel evitava olhar para as duas, que estavam nuas, fora o lençol. "Se vocês não se importarem em sair daqui pra a gente se vestir eu vou agradecer"


End file.
